Break Apart Her Heart
by Flawless Beauti
Summary: The last person Ron thought he would need help wooing Hermione is Draco Malfoy. But apparently the Ice Prince knows some things Ron doesn't that earned him the infamous name; and they work. One-sided Hermione/Draco
1. The Best Advice

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned here; they belond to JK Rowling. I do not own [rather obvious] hints to the song 'Break Apart Her Heart' by Good Charlotte.**

* * *

"_Just leave it Harry. He isn't doing anything. This is getting ridiculous." Harry looked incredulous and slightly betrayed, even as Ron had agreed slightly more vehemently than either of them would have thought. "C'mon Mate; he's annoying but not evil." _

_She abruptly cut off Harry's startled protests with a single glare. "Malfoy this and Malfoy that gets old, as does stalking him. Drop it, Harry." Harry hadn't, but she had pretended not to notice, just as she kept up the illusion she was aggravated for far different reasons than she was. She didn't mention she couldn't stand to hear his name come from them, when she heard it from herself more than enough times._

Hermione wasn't sure when it had started; just that it had. It had been such a simple spell to make the book appear solid when in reality she could see straight through it and to the Slytherin table. She watched him smirk and something bitter rose in her throat at the same moment heat descended on her and she had to fight to keep her breathing steady. It was ridiculous, she knew.

He hated her and, up until a week ago, she thought she hated him. She figured, at first, it was only his looks. He was good looking after all; anyone could see that. Yet with every insult thrown her way she found herself shadowing him even more, craving the harsh glares and mocking smiles she received. She wanted him.

It hadn't stopped after three months and eventually she moved on autopilot with her friends and housemates and therefore didn't notice the changes until they were too blatant to ignore. She gave a surprised yelp as he elbowed his way past her and she looked up with wide eyes at smirking blue eyes. "Oops?" Ron offered before giving her a not-quite smile and walking away.

She sat for a moment, her bag at her side in shock, before standing and hurrying after him. And she watched him. And she realized she wanted him, at the same time he had no interest in her. All thoughts of blond hair were forgotten.

He shoved her roughly away from him, teeth showing in a snarl. "I don't want you, you bitch." Hermione stared at him, heart beating in her chest. Oh but she wanted him. She always wanted what she couldn't have, and Ron wasn't the exception. He gave her a firm shake and let go, watching as she slumped to the floor in distaste. He muttered a word that sounded like '_mudblood' _and gave her no small thrill but stalking away in an impressive display.

He ignored his choked up throat. After all, it was working. From around the corner Draco Malfoy watched as the mudblood stared after the blood traitor with want…and smirked. He wasn't above using the traitor, after all, if it meant _she'd_ stop pining after him. It was disgusting to be thought of by one with dirty blood in that way.

Ron looked thoughtfully at the sleeping witch in his bed. Her upper arms were dotted with finger-shaped bruises and yet she slept with a slight smile on her face. He didn't pretend to understand it; didn't want to if he were honest.

When he had first realized she was fixed on Malfoy it angered him but apparently Malfoy noticed it as well; hated it the way he did. He came to him and said only one word that had Ron pausing in any attack he may have made. _"Hermione." _

They would be married in a few weeks, he thought idly. He never thought the offer he had accepted that day would be useful but it was. The money was nice of course, and had helped Ron buy the lovely ring sitting on her finger, but the true beauty to him was the folded piece of parchment he kept in a vial around his neck.

In neat yet spidery scrawl it had instructions: don't act like she's anything to you; don't give her everything you can; don't tell her she's the reason you live. The piece of advice Ron took to heart the most, with a slight amount of ironic humor, was the last sentence at the very end.

_Break apart her heart.  
_

**I meant to take this in an entirely different direction I swear. It wa supposed to be one sideded Hermione/Draco and Ron/Hermione but Draco just wouldn't hush about someone with dirty blood having dirty thoughts about him and...well, I'm satisfied, at least.**

* * *


	2. The Letter

_Blood traitor,  
I'm keeping up my end of our little deal, as are you I'm assured. I trust you want this to be known about as much as I do, after all. The money will be deposited into your personal accounts by tomorrow evening. As for the second condition well, I trust you will listen well to what I have to say._

_Don't let her know how much you care for her; want her. She wants what she can't have; be that person. You aren't a challenge; be one. Make her feel grateful every moment she's with you. Don't tell her she's the reason you live or any of that bullshit you lot spout. Don't try and understand; I never have. It keeps them coming back and it's worked for years which is really all you want. The best piece of advice I'm willing to give you is this:_

_The only way you'll ever keep her? Break apart her heart._

_Wishing for no further correspondences,  
Draco Lucius Malfoy  
Heir of the House of Malfoy_

* * *

**Simply the letter I imagined Draco would give Ron. I think he would be helping only because he felt it disgusting her somebody like her to have feelings for him, and would try to show that [hence the title and the ending notes].**


End file.
